


What Are Husbands For

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Caring Husband, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert takes care of a sick Aaron





	What Are Husbands For

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Haley, bellamyblake, on Tumblr: Hi Amy, would you be up for a Aarons is sick (more serious than he thought) and Robs taking care of him? thx <3
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> sorry if there are any mistakes

It hit Aaron like a ton of bricks, he was fine the day before he had been to work, came home even gone with Robert and Liv over to the pub to have dinner with Paddy and his mum and felt fine, which was why he was confused the next morning waking up with a headache and sore aching body. His eyes fluttered open the sun that was peeking through the curtains hitting his eyes groaning out in pain. He rolled over to see Robert still in bed scrolling through his phone.

“Morning,” Robert said looking over at his husband.

“Hmm,”  Aaron just breathed out as he buried himself deeper into the covers.

“You alright?” Robert asked.

“Headache,” Aaron muttered.

“Did you drink too much last night?”

“I barely finished my pint,” Aaron replied.

“You sick?”

“Judging by this sore throat that would be a yes,” Aaron said through the discomfort. “What time is it anyway?”

“Almost seven,” he replied. Aaron groaned rolling onto his back pushing the covers off as he sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, “I’m gonna be late,” he muttered to himself.

“If you’re not feeling well, stay home,” Robert told the other man.

“I can’t,” he replied as he made it to his feet. “We’ve got a lot on and Ellis can’t do it all on his own.”

“Aaron,” Robert tried arguing.

“I’ll be fine,” he reassured Robert before heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost two weeks and Aaron was still not feeling any better, a cough developing within the second day of the cold and was something he wasn’t able to shake. The coughing fits had been Aaron’s new normal. It was late in the afternoon when Robert made his way into the portacabin, Aaron on the tail end of a coughing fit, coughing up something hideous into a tissue before swiftly throwing it into the wastebasket next to his desk.

“Lovely,” Robert commented.

“Sorry,” he muttered before pulling his hoodie tighter around him.

“You’re shivering, Aaron,” Robert stated.

“It’s cold in here,” he explained.

“It’s not that cold plus you have a space heater pointed directly at you,” Robert pointed out.

Aaron started coughing again, Robert stared at his husband with concerned painted across his face. “I’m... (cough)... fine!“ He said between coughs.

“Yeah, because you sound it,” Robert replied.

Aaron sighed choosing to ignore Robert turning his attention back to the work he was doing before the last two coughing fits. A half hour had passed when Robert noticed it, not knowing where it was coming from at first, quickly coming to the realization that it was his husband wheezing.

“You okay?” He asked looking up from his laptop.

“What?” Aaron asked.

“Are you having trouble breathing?”

“It's fine.”

“Aaron, clearly it’s not fine you’re ... you’re wheezing as we speak,” Robert explained.

“It’s this chest cold, ain’t it,” Aaron argued. “It’ll pass eventually.”

“Or....”

“Don’t start.“

“Let me take you to get this checked out, make sure that’s all this is,” Robert argued. “And don’t you dare say you’re fine,” he added cutting his husband off before he could say it.

Aaron sighed, “You’re not going to leave this until I go are you?” He questioned.

“Nope.”

“Fine,” Aaron replied getting up from his desk. Robert closed his laptop grabbing his keys and wallet from the desk drawer before getting up himself following Aaron out the portacabin, locking the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you happy now?” Aaron questioned as they pulled up to the Mill. Robert killing the engine.

“Acute Bronchitis, Aaron,” Robert replied. “He said it could turn into pneumonia if you’re not careful.”

“Yeah, well he said the over-the-counter stuff from the chemist should help,” he replied.

“Yeah and he also said sitting in a cold portacabin pretending to do work wasn’t going to help you get better,” he stated, ”He said lots of fluids and rest like I’ve been saying.”  
Aaron laughed, “Alright, alright, I get it,” he replied unbuckling himself and hopping out the car closely followed by Robert with the bag from the chemist.

The two eventually made their way into the house Aaron kicking off his boots by the door as Robert made his way to the kitchen.

“Do you want me to make you something to eat?” He asked from the kitchen table.

“No, not really hungry if I’m honest,” Aaron replied.

“You need to eat something you’ve not eaten all day,” Robert replied.

“I think I’m just gonna go lay down for a …(cough)… bit.. (cough),” he explained trying his best to hold back a third cough.

“I’ll bring these up in a bit,” Robert replied holding the medicine up as Aaron made his way towards the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron wasn’t in bed for long when he heard the creaking of stairs under Robert’s feet. He looked over to the door to see Robert making his way into their room with a tray. Robert smiled he placed it on Aaron’s lap.

“What’s this?” He asked sitting up resting up against the headboard.

“The stuff that the doctor recommended, some water, and the soup I made from last night,” he explained.

“I’m not-“

“The label on the box said not to take it on an empty stomach,” Robert explained. “Just take a couple of bites at least.”

Aaron smirked taking the spoon, scooping up some broth, blowing on it before bringing it to his lips to slurp down. Robert frowned at the noise, as he sat down at the foot of the bed by the other man’s feet. He watched as Aaron went in for a couple more spoons full of the soup before turning his attention to the tablets that Robert place on a small dish for Aaron. He watched as Aaron popped them in his mouth drinking them down with the water.

“You just going to sit there and watch me eat?” Aaron asked returning his attention to the bowl of chicken soup.

Robert smirked, “Yeah, is that a problem?”

“Kinda creepy if you ask me,” Aaron teased.

“I’m your husband, how is that creepy?” He asked with a smirk. “I’m just making sure you actually eat,” he explained. “Anyways you said you weren’t hungry earlier what change?” He teased.

“Forgot how good this was didn’t I?” Aaron replied with a smirk.

“Idiot,” Robert laughed.

“I would have gone to the doctor’s sooner if I had known I’d be getting this kind of treatment,” he explained as he continued eating.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

Robert rolled his eyes.

“Thank you,” Aaron replied more serious now.

“For what?”

“All of this,” he explained. “Taking care of me,” he added after finishing off the soup.

“What are husbands for, ay,” he simply replied “Plus I’m only doing it so I can get a decent nights sleep,” he joked.

“Not because you want me to be healthy?”

“Nope, selfish motive all the way,” Robert replied with a smirk causing Aaron to laugh, the laughter quickly turning into another coughing fit.

“Do you want more?” Robert questioned pointing at the bowl.

“With a bit of toast….(cough) (cough)… on the side?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Robert replied getting up from the bed. He leaned over kissing Aaron on the forehead before taking the bowl and making his way out their room.

“Love you,” Aaron called after the man.

“Love you too,” Robert called back from the stairs before making his way down.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
